1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a moving device which is used in a measuring apparatus, a semiconductor printing apparatus, a precision machine tool or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional precision sample moving device, in order to absorb the whirling of a feed screw during revolution, a feed-screw nut has been coupled to a moving platform via parallel leaf springs, as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Public Disclosure (Kokai) No. 59-145527 (1984).
The above-described conventional device, however, has the disadvantage that the attenuation of oscillation when the feed-screw nut oscillates is inferior. As a result, the conventional device has, for example, the following disadvantages:
(1) When performing a high-speed positioning operation, the nut oscillates due to the whirling of the feed screw. The oscillation is transmitted to the sample platform to deteriorate positioning time and positioning accuracy.
(2) When an external force is applied to the sample platform, the feed screw and the nut oscillate. The oscillation is transmitted to the sample platform to deteriorate positioning time and positioning accuracy.